freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Custom Night (FNaF2)
Você está procurando pela Custom Night do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 7 do quarto jogo ou pela Custom Night de Sister Location? Arquivo:FNaF27thNight.png Principal = A Noite Customizada (originalmente Custom Night) é a sétima e última noite jogável de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Igualmente ao primeiro jogo, o jogador pode modificar o nível de I.A. (Inteligência Artificial) de cada personagem. The Puppet, no entanto, não aparece na tela de customização, já que seus movimentos são dependentes das ações do jogador. Modos O novo Five Nights at Freddy's inclui um monte de desafios na Custom Night, onde cada personagem tem uma dificuldade predefinida. Ganhar o desafio desbloqueará pelúcias e estatuetas que aparecerão na mesa do Escritório, com exceção do modo 20/20/20/20. As predefinições seguem abaixo: Mostrar/Esconder Descrições Estratégias Golden Freddy (conhecido como Modo 10/20) :Muitos YouTubers completaram o Modo 10/20 da Custom Night seguindo a seguinte estratégia que o jogador deve seguir: NOTA: O jogador deve colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear toda vez que abaixar o Monitor durante toda a noite. #Rebobinar a Caixinha de Música até ouvir o som de alerta, depois disso, o jogador deve piscar a Lanterna no corredor. #Rebobinar a Caixinha de Música até ouvir esse barulho, de agora em diante os dutos terão que ser checados constantemente. #*Se um animatrônico forçou o Monitor para baixo, ponha a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear e espere até que ele saia do Escritório. #Cheque o Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo, pisque a Lanterna no corredor enquanto está virando para a direita, então cheque o Duto de Ventilação Direito, pisque a Lanterna no corredor novamente. #*Se Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle ou BB estão nos dutos, o jogador deve colocar a máscara imediatamente. Será capaz de perceber quando eles saíram quando um barulho nos dutos for ouvido. No entanto, o barulho pode ser confundido com a chegada de outro animatrônico, já que o áudio que serve para detectar quando alguém está no duto é o mesmo usado quando outro está saindo do duto, confundindo assim o jogador. Aguarde pelo menos 5 segundos. Se o jogador ouvir um áudio de um animatrônico entrando no duto cortar outro áudio, significa que eles saíram do duto. Quando eles saírem, o jogador deve repetir o passo 3. #*Se nenhum animatrônico tiver aparecido nos dutos, rebobine a Caixinha de Música. #**O número de "tiques" usados para rebobinar a Caixinha de Música variam dependendo de qual animatrônico está no corredor. Se o jogador não consegue piscar a Lanterna no corredor ou se Withered Foxy estiver lá, serão necessários 5-6 tiques. Se o jogador consegue ver o corredor e Withered Foxy não estiver lá, mas sim outro animatrônico, serão necessários 6-7 tiques. Se o corredor está vazio, serão necessários 8 tiques. Se o jogador avistar Foxy no corredor e usar 7 tiques, o jogador não será capaz de piscar a Lanterna para Withered Foxy a tempo e sua noite chegará ao fim. #Repita. :Assim como o primeiro Five Nights at Freddy's, essa estratégia requer impecabilidade e tempo perfeito; um ligeiro deslize pode causar uma morte precoce. Versão Portátil Na versão portátil, uma estratégia diferente deve ser usada. Se a estratégia de cima for usada, pode resultar em uma morte precoce para Withered Foxy: #Rebobinar a Caixinha de Música até que barulhos sejam ouvidos. #Abaixar o Monitor e colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. #Checar todas as luzes e piscar a Lanterna no corredor. #Rebobinar a Caixinha de Música em até 50%. Rebobinar mais que isso pode causar uma morte por parte de Withered Foxy. #Repetir os passos de 2 a 5. :Note também que Toy Bonnie é o que mais demora para sair dos dutos. :A estratégia pode ser vista executada aqui. 20/20/20/20 (conhecido como Modo 4/20) :O jogador deve piscar a Lanterna no corredor quando Withered Bonnie ou Withered Chica deixarem o Escritório. Em seguida, ele deve rapidamente rebobinar a Caixinha de Música. Verificar as luzes dos dutos não é necessário, já que Withered Bonnie e Withered Chica não são vistos nos pontos cegos, e nem Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle e BB aparecerão por lá (a não ser em casos extremamente raros). Reflexos rápidos são necessários para essa noite. Felizmente, já que apenas os velhos animatrônicos estão ativos, as três primeiras horas devem ser semelhantes a da Noite 4. O jogador tem pouca ou nenhuma necessidade de tirar o foco da câmera do Canto das Premiações, e isso deve permitir-lhe menos interrupções para rebobinar a Caixinha de Música. Esse desafio é um retrocesso claro do modo mais difícil do primeiro jogo, onde todos os animatrônicos são definidos com a I.A. em 20. Foxy Foxy :Esse desafio predefinido pode esgotar rapidamente a bateria da Lanterna do jogador, já que Withered Foxy aparece constantemente no corredor. Piscar a Lanterna para ele 2-3 vezes antes de rebobinar a Caixinha de Música vai efetivamente mantê-lo calmo e economizará a bateria da Lanterna. Manter o foco da câmera no Canto das Premiações é recomendado. O jogador só precisa piscar a Lanterna no corredor e rebobinar a Caixinha de Música, já que uma rádio-frequência indicará que Mangle está perto do Escritório. Se o jogador estiver no celular, no entanto, é necessário checar o ponto cego do Duto de Ventilação Direito, já que a rádio-frequência de Mangle não é ouvida nas versões portáteis. Night of Misfits :Esse desafio predefinido é uma excelente maneira de se acostumar com BB e Golden Freddy antes de jogar o Modo 10/20, já que o nível de I.A. desses animatrônicos é bastante alto nessa noite. Double Trouble e Ladies Night :Esse desafio ajuda o jogador a se tornar mais acostumado tanto quanto os dois Bonnies quanto as duas Chicas, além de Mangle. Em Double Trouble, só é necessário a checagem do duto de direito, já que Toy Bonnie aparecerá por lá. Em Ladies Night, o jogador pode checar apenas o duto esquerdo (onde Toy Chica aparece), já que a rádio-frequência de Mangle indicará que ele está por perto. Nas versões portáteis, devido a uma falha no áudio de Mangle, o jogador será obrigado a verificar o duto direito. Freddy's Circus :Esse modo permite ao jogador se tornar acostumado com ambos os Freddys e BB. É uma noite bastante equilibrada. O jogador só precisa verificar o Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo. New and Shiny :Esse desafio é um pouco mais fácil do que os outros desafios, com exceção de Nights of Misfits e Foxy Foxy, e é recomendado como o primeiro desafio que o jogador deve tentar. Como uma nota, porém, o jogador deve manter cuidado com Balloon Boy, já que quando ele está na sala, Withered Foxy poderá matar o jogador. Isso se aplica a todos os desafios onde Balloon Boy está incluído. Cupcake Challenge e Fazbear Fever :Esses desafios predefinidos são recomendados para o jogador tentar antes de jogar o Modo 10/20, já que permite ao jogador se acostumar com as câmeras desligadas - a menos que ele foque apenas no Canto das Premiações. Curiosidades thumb|310px|Aviso de rescisão de Fritz Smith. *Ao invés de Jeremy Fitzgerald, o guarda que trabalhou as seis noites anteriores antes de se transferir para o turno do dia, o guarda de segurança da Custom Night se chama Fritz Smith. No entanto, assim como acontece com Mike Schmidt no primeiro jogo, Fritz é demitido ao fim da noite pelos seguintes motivos: "interferir nos animatrônicos" e "odor", embora não tenha sido por falta de profissionalismo em geral - o terceiro motivo da rescisão de Mike. **Uma nota no papel de Fritz Smith diz: "First day on the job? Really?!?!" (Primeiro dia no trabalho? Sério?!?!), e a mesma indica que Fritz Smith é o terceiro guarda no trabalho. De acordo com o Cara do Telefone, Jeremy foi o segundo guarda, enquanto não se sabe quem foi o primeiro guarda. **Apesar do fato do Cara do Telefone telefonar para Jeremy e Mike a fim de ajudá-los a se instalar no local, Fritz nunca recebe um telefonema dele. Por outro lado, Fritz mostra que não só ele já tem as habilidades necessárias, mas também é capaz de mudar a I.A. dos animatrônicos. ***Na verdade, apenas duas ou três pessoas foram capazes de mudar a I.A. dos animatrônicos: Mike Schmidt, que adquiriu essa habilidade após trabalhar por seis noites, Fritz Smith, que adquiriu essa habilidade logo no primeiro dia de trabalho e uma pessoa desconhecida, embora não saiba se ela pode ou não pode fazer isso, como mencionado pelo Cara do Telefone no telefonema da Noite 4. **O nome de Fritz Smith vem dos guardas anteriores: Fritz, do sobrenome de Jeremy (Fitz'gerald) e Smith do sobrenome de Mike ('S'c'''hmi'd'''t). **O som da respiração de Fritz Smith, enquanto ele está com a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear, é o mesmo som reproduzido por Jeremy nessa mesma circunstância. *Mangle aparece no modo Ladies Night (Noite das Senhoritas), embora o Cara do Telefone se refira a ele como homem. É possível que, no entanto, esse personagem esteja ali por razões de equilíbrio. Isso levou a muita discussão sobre o verdadeiro sexo de Mangle. **A credibilidade do nome desse modo se torna questionável devido ao modo Double Trouble (Problema em Dobro), onde é incluído os dois Bonnies e Foxy. *Apesar de Golden Freddy aparecer no primeiro jogo, seu nome oficial só foi revelado no segundo, quando aparece na tela de customização da Custom Night. **Além disso, embora Golden Freddy seja considerado uma alucinação dos guardas, Fritz Smith pode manualmente modificar sua I.A., diferente de Mike Schmidt no primeiro jogo. *As câmeras do Palco e da sala de Partes & Serviços estão desativadas nessa noite. *Após completar um desafio predefinido, duas estrelas irão aparecer no desafio predefinido selecionado no menu da Custom Night. *Semelhante ao primeiro jogo, passar a noite no modo 4/20 desbloqueará a terceira estrela dourada do menu principal. *No começo da noite, quando o jogador equipa o Monitor, em vez da câmera ser a do Palco, será a do Salão Principal. *Nas versões portáteis de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, não é possível mudar a I.A. dos animatrônicos, apenas selecionar os desafios predefinidos. *Os olhos da pelúcia de Golden Freddy estão completamente negros. **Isso é devido ao fato de seu olho normal nunca ser visto no jogo. *Se o nível de um animatrônico for selecionado em 0, ele será desativado, com exceção de Withered Foxy. **Isso significa que para Foxy Foxy e Double Trouble, o jogador só precisa verificar o lado direito do Escritório, a fim de procurar por Mangle e Toy Bonnie, respectivamente. Em Freddy's Circus, o jogador precisa monitorar apenas o lado esquerdo do Escritório a fim de procurar por BB. *Existe um bug na v1.031 no qual o jogador pode iniciar um desafio predefinido em 0 e ainda ganhar a recompensa. Ao entrar na tela da Custom Night, todos os animatrônicos aparecem com a I.A. em 0, mas mudam rapidamente. Se o jogador for rápido o suficiente, ele pode clicar no botão "READY" com a I.A. dos animatrônicos em 0 em determinado desafio predefinido e ganhar sua determinada recompensa. Esse bug foi corrigido na v.1032. *Diferente do primeiro jogo, quando um animatrônico está com a I.A. em 0, sua imagem ficará escura no menu da Custom Night, indicando que ele está desativado. **No entanto, quando Withered Foxy é selecionado com a I.A. em 0, ele continua ativo. |-| Galeria = PC FNaF2_420.png|Modo 20/20/20/20. FNaF2_NS.png|Modo New and Shiny. FNaF2_DT.png|Modo Double Trouble. FNaF2_NoM.png|Modo Night of Misfits. FNaF2_Foxy.png|Modo Foxy Foxy. FNaF2_LN.png|Modo Ladies Night. FNaF2_FC.png|Modo Freddy's Circus. FNaF2_CC.png|Modo Cupcake Challenge. FNaF2_FF.png|Modo Fazbear Fever. FNaF2_GF.png|Modo Golden Freddy. CNGF.png|Modo Golden Freddy após ser concluído. Portátil Custom_Night_on_Android(FNaF2).png|A tela da Custom Night na versão portátil. en:Nights (FNAF2)#Custom Night es:7ma Noche#FNaF2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaF2)